This invention relates to a substation.
Recently, it has been regarded as being important to compactly construct substations of both stationary and movable types so as to reduce the space needed for the substation and to alleviate the limits on its transportation.
FIG. 1 is a front view showing an example of a conventional substation. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a base, which is fixed on the ground or on a movable trailer. 2 denotes a transformer which is installed on base 1 and which has at its one end an externally connecting bushing 2a. 3 denotes a connecting conductor which is provided substantially horizontally at the other end of transformer 2 and which is insulated from a transformer tank, and which is connected to the coil (not shown) of the transformer 2. 4 denotes a cover which is fixedly secured at one end to the tank of the transformer 2 around the conductor 3 and which is open at the other end, 5 denotes an operating mechanism which is installed on the base 1 to drive a movable contact 8 of a breaker 9, which will be described later in detail, 6 denotes a metallic tank which is fixed vertically onto the top of the operating mechanism 5 and which has upper and lower openings 6a and 6b. 7 denotes a stationary contact which is secured within the upper portion of the tank 6, and 8 denotes a movable contact which is contacted with and separated from the contact 7 driven by the up and down motion of operating mechanism 5. The stationary and movable contacts 7 and 8 form a breaker 9. 10 denotes an externally connecting insulator which is fixedly secured to the upper opening 6a of the tank 6, and 11 denotes a connecting terminal which is supported by the insulator 10 and which is connected to the contact 7. 12 denotes an insulating spacer which closes the lower opening 6b of the tank 6, and 13 denotes a connecting conductor which passes through the spacer 12 and which is sealed from the spacer 12. 14 denotes a flexible contact which is connected between the conductors 3 and 13, and 15 denotes a flexible bellows which seals between the other end of the cover 4 and the lower opening 6b of the tank 6.
Since the terminal 11 which is connected to the stationary contact 7 is supported by the insulator 10 and is horizontally mounted in the above-mentioned conventional structure, this substation has no problem in regards to height limits when the substation is transported or moved on a trailer. However, the flaw can be said to be the large horizontal space.